Callisto
with Europa |statsdate = January 31, 2011 |totalnations = 20 |totalstrength = 287,362 |avgstrength = 14,368 |totalnukes = 30 |rank = 154 |score = 1.28 |forumurl = http://callisto.b1.jcink.com/ |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/Cncallisto |ircchannel = #Cncallisto |joinurl = http://callisto.b1.jcink.com/index.php?showtopic=13 |offsitememberlisturl = }} Callisto is a blue team alliance founded on January 9, 2011. Charter Article I. Admission to Callisto Before posting your application with the following, please know that you MUST be active on the forums to gain membership. Lack of Forum and (or) IRC activity will result in you being kicked from the alliance. To gain entry into Callisto you must fill out the following application. CODENation Name: Nation Link: Nation Color: Nation Strength: Previous Alliances Previous Government Positions, if any: What do you have to offer to Callisto?: Will you be active on the forums? y/n:/CODE Article II. Membership of Callisto Full members of Callisto must keep their alliance affiliation set to "Callisto", unless authorized to do so. Any member, who receives money from another Callisto member, does so with the knowledge that the money is to be used for nation growth. Should any Callisto member choosing to leave, that person will be required to pay back any and all funds received from Callisto. Should he/she fail to repay all funds, that member accepts and acknowledges that Callisto has the right to pursue said nation with any and all means, whether it be attacking your nation or demanding money be paid back from your new alliance. Resignations To leave Callisto, you must post a resignation in the proper place on the forums. You must state: 1. Why you are leaving 2. If received aid from Callisto, must state when you are going to pay back said debt. Expulsion Any member that gives internal information out toward other alliances will be expelled from Callisto with a permanent ZI. Any Callisto member that nukes first, without the permission from the government will be expelled with permanent ZI. Callisto receives the right to expel anyone for asshattery, being a complete dumb ass, and yeah that's pretty much it. Article III. Government Structure Count The count is in charge of keeping the alliance together, and if he feels the need too, he can impeach a triumvirate. The Count holds the final say, but can listen to the triumvirates for advice on what to do. The Count can be impeached only if 70% of the alliance agrees to, and if he is doing a reckless job. However the Triumvirates can override the Count with either 70% approval from alliance, or with all 3 triumvirates. Triumvirate The Triumvirates of Callisto will be broken down into three divisions; Triumvirate of War, triumvirate of Foreign Affairs, and Triumvirate of Internal Affairs. The Triumvirates hold life time positions unless any member or government official believe they are not moving in the correct direction. 70% of the government and member body must agree to impeach a triumvirate. Triumvirate of Internal Affairs The Triumvirate of Internal Affairs will be head of making sure each nation learns everything he/she needs to know from learning the basics of running your nation to being a loyal active member of Callisto. The Triumvirate of Internal Affairs will also be in charge of recruiting, and making sure each nation gets the best trades possible with their resources. Along with these tasks the Triumvirate of Internal Affairs will be in charge of assisting in aid programs and tech dealing. Triumvirate of Foreign Affairs The Triumvirate of Foreign Affairs will be in charge of making sure Callisto is protected and is gaining more allies on Planet Bob. If for some reason bad relations between alliances start, the Triumvirate of Foreign Affairs will work to fix things and work out any hostility. The Triumvirate of Foreign Affairs will also be in charge of making sure that Callisto is spread throughout the CN community, through embassies, irc channels, etc. The Triumvirate of Foreign Affairs can sign treaties as long as 65% of the government approve and 65% of the alliance body approves. Triumvirate of War The Triumvirate of War will be in charge of the war battalions and making sure each member of the alliance is put in the proper place. He/she will also be in charge of making sure that in war ready times, that each nation has proper war chest, and each nation understands the fundamentals of the warring system. The Triumvirate of War can declare war upon an alliance with at least 65% of the government officials approval. Ministers The ministers will be appointed by the alliance body with a 65% approval. The ministers will serve as deputies to the Triumvirates. If the Triumvirate feels a need to get rid of a minister because of his lack of work, he must then bring it up with the alliance body or get the approval of the triumvirates and (or) count to get a new one, however the alliance must approve. Ministers are voted on at the beginning of every other month. Minister of Internal Affairs The Minister of Internal Affairs will serve as second in command of the internal affairs department, the Triumvirate of Internal Affairs will give the MoIA assignments that need to be done. The Minister of Internal Affairs is in charge of recruiting, running an academy (making guides) and can start anything he feels that needs to be done in the internal affairs department as long as he has the approval of the Triumvirate of internal affairs and the Count. Minister of Foreign Affairs The Minister of Foreign Affairs will serve as second in command of the Foreign Affairs department. The MoFA will deal with keeping up with the embassies, assisting the Triumvirate of Foreign affairs as needed. The Minister of Foreign Affairs will help make sure that Callisto's allies are not under any distress. Minister of War The Minister of War will serve as second in command of the War Department. The MoW will help make sure any nations that are not in their war battalions, make it there. He/she will make sure that each nation has a basic understanding of what to do when a war arises. Article IV. Aggression All war authorizations must be passed through either the Triumvirate of War, or the Minister of War. Any member that starts a war without permission will be warned once, and the second time expelled from the alliance with a possible zi. Members found using nuclear warfare without authorization will be punished with a permanent ZI and will be expelled from the alliance. Article V. Amendments Any Amendment done to this charter must be passed through the government and through the alliance body with an approval rating of 60%. Signed, Alpha Dawg Count of Callisto Category:Multi-Colored team alliances